particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Democratic Party of Baltusia
The Baltusian Democratic Party, or the Democrats, are a liberal, pro-democracy party in the Republica Baltusia. The Democrats are one of the oldest active parties in Baltusia. The Baltusian Democratic Party currently has 33 seats in the 300 seat Senate. The party doesn't hold any cabinet portfolios. Provincially the party holds zero governorships. There have been nine Democratic Praetors. Six were elected and three were appointed. History The Baltusian Democratic Party was originally founded in 2180 as the Liberalism Party. Although it didn’t contest in a federal election until 2184, the party’s historical founder was Neleh Charlton, niece of Praetor Taya Charlton. Charlton, a graduate student at the University of Baltusia in Athosia experimented with this new party. When her uncle found out about the newly registered party, she was forced to leave it. Liberal Libertarian Senator, Mattias Josiah Clemens had heard about the new party and after having just been defeated in a leadership contest again the incumbent Praetor, Clemens left the party and became the first official leader of the party. After Clemens resigned, his son Jaxon took the reigns of the party. During his 14 year leadership period, he led four impeachment trials against the embattled Praetor. When Taya Charlton resigned, Jaxon Clemens considered it a huge victory for the nation. For twenty years, the party was in a slump, however, in 2220, Toffy Hanford became leader. He led the party to new directions and became one of the most successful leaders in Baltusian history. From 2242 through 2290, the party again collapsed. Ursula Baker became leader and then became the first Liberal Praetor. She was elected by 0.46% over the Liberal Libertarian incumbent Atreide M'Bokma. The party’s fortunes changed once again when Baker opted out of a second term and was assassinated. It wouldn’t be until another 84 years that a Liberal was elected Praetor. Sofia Taylor later became leader and came close to becoming Praetor; however, she was ultimately unsuccessful. In 2333, Ros Kurita changed the party’s name from the Liberalism Party to the modern Liberal Party. After Kurita changed the party’s name, she defeated Praetor Juanita Pierini in her first bid for the Senate. In 2374, Olympia Collins was elected Praetor. She defeated the Baltusian Pantian Alliance candidate by 18.26% on the second round. However, just seven months later, Collins was ousted in a motion of no-confidence. For 49 years, the Liberal Party was the most powerful party in Baltusia. During those years, the nation elected Marie-Ségolène Bayrou as Praetor a record breaking six times. Her victories were as close as 0.58% to 18.83%. Following Bayrou’s resignation in 2445, the Liberal Party became increasingly unpopular. Over the course of 22 years, the party went through seven different leaders. Barry Goldvogel was elected Praetor in 2471 in one of the nation’s biggest landslides. Goldvogel’s government fell in 2475 and his successor, Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale, was widely seen as a failure. Her replacement was Xenophilius GrandPré. When Xeno GrandPré resigned in 2481, his wife Crystaline took the reigns of the leadership. Her first act was to rename the party and remold the party's image. The party was then known as the Purple Democratic Alliance. GrandPré was removed as leader in 2486 after a long battle with the caucus. The new leader, Troia Gladwyn, changed the party’s name back to the Liberal Party of Baltusia. Gladwyn resigned after her son’s murder. Hanna Gry Ashbaugh became leader in 2493 at the age of five. She became the nation’s youngest leader. Marie-Ségolène Dominique Bayrou was elected leader at the age of 13, however, she ascended to the Praetorship at the age of three. In 2499, Tendaji Kofi Olympio replaced Hanna Gry Ashbaugh as leader of the Liberal Party. His leadership is considered to have been one of the most successful in Baltusian history because of his connection with his constituents. In 2504, the Liberal Coalition was shattered. Menzies Judge than became the first Liberal Praetor since 2471. campaigning for Praetor, 2532|right]] When Judge resigned in 2507, Walt Isenhower replaced him for 3 years. Isenhower resigned in 2510 after health problems. Oliver Frederick was elected leader of the party in 2510 at a leadership election. In 2521, Party Leader Harold Ashbourne changed the name of the party to the Baltusian Democratic Party. In 2524, Oliver Frederick was elected Praetor. Four years later, Duke Gore Clemens became Praetor following Frederick's early resignation. In 2532, Hillary Frederick, wife of the Praetor and one term Senator became leader. Democratic National Committee *'Leader' Hillary Frederick *'Deputy Leader' Åslaug Marie Crean *'Caucus Chairman' Kristin Riis-Johansen *'Party Whip' Pearl-Ann Kleppa Flags Image:Liberal Flag.JPG|2180 - 2363 Image:Baltusia_Flag_2.JPG|2363 - 2509 Image:Liberal Flag 2.JPG|2509 - 2521 Image:Logoz.JPG|2521 - Present Membership As of 2530, there are 8,221,970 registered members of the Baltusian Democratic Party. This total makes up roughly 7.96% of the registered voters in Baltusia. Over the party's three centuries of existence to 2530, it has contested 91 elections, winning 3,511 seats and receiving 748,199,265 votes from a possible 5,573,045,862 (13.43%). Leaders of the Baltusian Democratic Party This is a complete list of leaders of the Baltusian Democratic Party. Leaders of the Libertarian-Left Party *Neleh Charlton Leaders of the Liberalism Party *Mattias Josiah Clemens *Jaxon Everett Clemens *Clarisse du Monte *Ben Clemens *Toffy Hanford *Bridgette Prod Wexler *Cyril Dickinson *Ursula Baker *Hollis Braxton *Sofia Taylor *Phyllis Estherhouse Leaders of the Liberal Party of Baltusia *Ros Kurita *Olympia Collins *Toni Marisol Nardi *Timothée Trépanier *Marie-Ségolène Bayrou *Patrick Clemens *Simon Cyprian *Cristopher Goff *Dennys Lloyd Indigo *Michelyne Bryan *Sonia Diaz-Núñez *Lucretia Kavanagh *Barry Goldvogel *Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale *Xenophilius GrandPré Leaders of the Purple Democratic Alliance *Crystaline Dais GrandPré *Troia Gladwyn Leaders of the Liberal Party of Baltusia *Theresa Rootian *Laura Cantwell *Hanna Gry Ashbaugh *Tendaji Kofi Olympio *Menzies Judge *Walt Isenhower *Oliver Frederick *Priya Bhutto *Wil Tiahrt-Cardin Leaders of the Baltusian Democratic Party *Harold Ashbourne *Bari Shankfelder *Oliver Frederick *Duke Gore Clemens *Hillary Frederick Deputy Leaders of the Baltusian Democratic Party This is a complete list of deputy leaders of the Baltusian Democratic Party. Most Deputy Leaders served with the Leader. Historically, when the leader of the party resigned, so did the Deputy Leader. However, this didn't always happen with the Deputy Leaders of the Baltusian Democratic Party. Deputy Leaders of the Libertarian-Left Party Neleh Charlton never appointed anyone to the Deputy Leadership position. Deputy Leaders of the Liberalism Party *Jaxon Everett Clemens *Laurent de Grasse *Laurel Crane *Chaim Elliot Zucker *Bridgette Prod Wexler *Cyril Dickinson *Ursula Baker *Sofia Taylor Hollis Braxton never appointed a Deputy Leader. *Barbara Burret *Gallagher Bellinger Deputy Leaders of the Liberal Party of Baltusia *Agnes Kizzi The first Deputy Leader of Ros Kurita. *Aric Garneis The second Deputy Leader of Ros Kurita. *Timothée Trépanier *Kelvin Davis *Rosa Renáta *Christian H. Goff The first Deputy Leader of Marie-Ségolène Bayrou. *Peverell Crête The second Deputy Leader of Marie-Ségolène Bayrou. *Phoenix Walton The third Deputy Leader of Marie-Ségolène Bayrou. *Penny Smith *Cristopher Goff *Joyce Clayton *Julian Moore *Maxine Clements *Lucretia Kavanagh *Dawn K. Prince *Troia Gladwyn *Nicole Charbonnier *Nicola Christakis-Zografos Deputy Leaders of the Purple Democratic Alliance *Elisabet Fernández de Kirchner *Wil Tiahrt-Cardin Deputy Leaders of the Liberal Party of Baltusia *Jessica Gingrich *Kyra Hofsted *Christine Ferraro *Gaëlle Garbe The first Deputy Leader of Tendaji Kofi Olympio. *Stefanie Lynn Lima Solá The second Deputy Leader of Tendaji Kofi Olympio. *Menzies Judge The third Deputy Leader of Tendaji Kofi Olympio. *Harold Ashbourne *Mirabelle Sicard *Duke Gore Clemens *Kori Bash-Planck *Sara Oko Deputy Leaders of the Baltusian Democratic Party *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer *Lisabeth Urquiza *Duke Gore Clemens *Pearl-Ann Kleppa *Åslaug Marie Crean Time Line *'2180' Neleh Charlton forms the Libertarian-Left Party. *'2180' Mattias Josiah Clemens renames the party: Liberalism Party. *'2191' The first leadership election for the party is held. *'2200' Clarisse du Monte forms the Liberalism Council. *'2211' Clarisse du Monte commits suicide. *'2220' Toffy Hanford becomes leader. *'2242' Bridgette Prod Wexler becomes leader. *'2290' Ursula Baker becomes Praetor. *'2294' Ursula Baker is assassinated. *'2322' Ros Kurita renames the party: Liberal Party of Baltusia. *'2374' Olympia Collins is elected Praetor. *'2375' The government of Olympia Collins falls after a motion of no-confidence. The vote was 117 to 0. 83 Senators abstained. *'2386' Marie-Ségolène Bayrou is elected Praetor. *'2445' Bayrou resigns as leader. *'2456' Simon Cyprian dies. See Also *Baltusian Democratic Cabinet History *Liberal Party presidential primaries, 2510 *Hall of Democrats *Liberal Executive Committee 2499 - 2510 *Liberal Executive Committee 2510 - 2516 *Liberal Executive Committee 2516 - 2523 Category:Baltusian Parties